unbound
by Red Raptor Absolution
Summary: a spirit blinded by a want for destruction. a misplaced soul of one who was wrongly executed. a weapon now seeing the world beyond the cage. a fallen titan seeking to end the world. what more to discover in a new world as an old war is started once again. and this time it's something worse than a dark master can do to a village in a day as a dark god lives again. (M because fuck it


Chapter 1 "the titan's fall":

[Thousands of years ago]

Dragons of different colors and elements stood or hovered before a large crystal building. They were titans and this was their city. And they were to defend it to the last drop of blood. And they were going to do just that as what seemed to be a commit crashed down. There before them stood the future dark master holding one of their own "red!" one of the leader trios shouted seeing the injured warrior "I have arrived." The dark master spoke dropping the injured titan. One of the commanding trio got into a low stance "CHARGE!" he ordered as the whole of the defense core attacked. The dark master swung down at the titan taking him out of the fight instantly.

A day passed as the grey dragon awoke "what the…." He turned to see a limb poking out of the snow "oh shit red!" he ran over only to find that red had been reduced to a soul shard "no…." the titan ran into the castle passing his fallen comrades "they need to be alright… they need to…" the titan stopped seeing both his parents and mentor reduced to soul fragments "no…." fire started creeping along his very body as his rage built "I HEREBY MARK ALL PURPLE DRAGONS AS MONSTERS! DO YOU HERE ME! DO! YOU! HERE! ME!" his rage had finally set in as his soul was split, one half becoming his own soul shard while the rest went off into the night sky rocketing away from the world.

(Unknown POV):

[Present day]

I floated in the darkness. All I remember was being shot, a warm liquid pouring out of me and a cold liquid sweeping me away. Then I saw it. It looked like burning Godzilla… only it was more dragon like. This mother fucker had wings and stood on four legs. The two horns on the back of his head curled forward slightly giving him an even more menacing appearance. He looked onto me and growled "so you are the whelp who holds my reincarnated soul?" he snorted at the thought "pathetic. NO APE CAN EVER HAVE A DRAGON'S SOUL!" his massive head got closer to me "but I suppose I can use you to get my revenge." It spoke before backing away "after all you were killed in the realm you were born to so there is no going back." The fires on him took over his very body as I adsorbed him. Turning into the monster himself.

(no one's POV):

A new breed of dragon the size of a small castle continued to fly around, reducing the ground and everything it his sight to glass with his plasma breath and whipping away all objects with Gail force winds. This was the titan spirit, and he sought revenge. Its sharp back plates caught the light of the fires as with each tremendous foot step shuck the ground beneath him. His back plates started flashing before he unleashed a blast of fire that reduced a building to a patch of glass. He had appeared the middle of the day and started to attack. The initial blast that took place a few hundred miles away from the city created a mushroom cloud for all to see, and now he was rampaging through the city.

The dragon landed in warfang creating a small crater destroying a few blocks "WHO are you that would stand against me?" it hissed staring down spyro, the purple dragon trued to unleash a blast of ice only to fail "now that is a pity." The titan spoke disappointed evident in his voice, hopes of a fight gone "what will you do now? Dred lord?" the dragon continued to inch closer to the tower "you are forsaken. No help will come." The dragon crushed a church under foot as he crawled along the burning city. "Is that your mate?" the titan questioned a twisted grin on its face "you cannot save her from the fire." The dragon spoke as his eyes flashed "she. Will. **BURN**!" the dragon punctuated the 3 words as his voice carried on the last.

Spyro looked down next to cinder-who was petrified on the floor-and saw a green crystal "you have nothing left." The dragon spoke speeding up his pace "but your **DEATH**!" with that the dragon took to the sky with a loud roar, time seemed to slow as one lone ice shard flew, hitting the titan in the heart. The titan gave a hissing gasp sliding along the ground before taking to the air. He flew above the smoke and ash gasping as if trying to get away from the hell he made, gasping loudly before his eyes dimmed one final time. The titan crumbled down to dust leaving behind a smaller dragon to fall in its place.

The dragon woke in a cage confused "where am I?" he saw a shapely form come into view from the shadows "you're in a cage." She spoke looking down at him "an adalisk?" he questioned seeing her walk over "don't know why my father keeps sending me in here… I just… don't want to be here." She looked down at him "maybe you can help me!" she got a hopeful look to her eyes "I saw what something like you could do!" the dragon's eye swiveled around the cage finding a mirror 'now I look like Godzilla 2000!' his eye swiveled back to the adalisk "fine. Just so long as I get the all loving hell away from warfang." The adalisk nodded to the conditions "DEAL!" her eyes flashed a green color a few times 'what is she d-OH BALLS!' a blast of orange energy erupted out of her open maw as the chains melted down to nothing. He looked at her confused "why didn't you do that to the door?" she sat down calmly then said "father made it so I could not… but you can blast through the door if you wanted!" he nodded in response "stand back." He order taking a step forward.

The adalisk watched as his back plates started flashing before finally lighting up fully crimson, she watched as his eyes burst open as a beam of plasma erupted out of his maw blowing open the door with easy, the duo escaped the hut as an adult male adalisk charged out after them "GET BACK HERE!" the dragon skidded to a stop as his back plates started flashing 'do I dare unleash radioactive hate upon this place? Or do I get out a warning shot?' he spun around fast before unlashing a torrent of his fire breath on the ground burning a line between him and his new friend and the adult male. Soon he and the adalisk female took to the sky going as fast as they could.

The duo arrived at a clearing "we'll be safe here for the night." The dragon spoke landing "good….never got to introduce myself… my name is Duna." The adalisk spoke sitting down calmly as the three diamonds on her tail blade rattled "what's your name?" she asked, now the dragon could get a better look at her, her natural armor was a rose color, she had three horns on the back of her head that were slanted downward giving the appearance of a crown and the rest of her was a blue-grey color. "Well?" she tilted her head braking him out of his thoughts "oh uh…" she inched closer to him "were you staring at me~?" she teased amused with his reaction "sorry… dad raised me to do things like that… but still I want to know your name!" she smiled a beautiful smile "well… my name is Gianni." She tilted her head in response "that's an odd name." he shrugged in response "well it's the name I was given." He walked off "I'll get some fire wood." She looked at him confused "won't you just reduce it to glass?" she questioned as he walked along.

The dragon returned dropping a few tree limbs "ok… I say again… how are you going to light it on fire without reducing it to glass?" she questioned confused as he grinned "watch and learn." He responded, breathing something that looked like a fine mist onto the wood, jumping back when it light on fire. He was sure he wasn't radioactive and he was glad he wasn't. He wanted to be with his first friend in this new world without her dying. And he could not feel the power of burning goji at the back of his head around her and he feared what he would be without her "well then Gianni." She started grinning at him "looks like we can start traveling from here~!" he grinned at her in response she lay her head down "sleep well Gianni~." He couldn't help but enjoy life at this moment, a new life for him and it all starts here.

[Day brake]

Gianni woke to find Duna holding him 'odd... why do I like this?' he thought confused before Duna woke up stretching 'why do I like it even more now?' he thought watching "morning~." She said in a slightly tired voice "sleep well?" she questioned looking at him "best sleep in a long time." He responded inspecting his tail 'ax blade!' he thought a smile to himself "so… up for some food?" she asked walking over to a tree "well I was thinking fish" he looked at her again to see her scratching her back on a tree 'ok… now I KNOW I like this…a little too much…' he thought before she walked back over to him "sounds like a good idea!" She responded with a smile on her face "come on!" she pulled him along to a river.

The duo stopped to find salmon and larger fish swimming around the river "so… what now?" Duna questioned confused as he walked into the river. She watched as he swatted fish out of water first it was salmon before he was dragged under "Gianni… you ok?" she inched closer before he erupted out of the water throwing two large fish to shore "THAT IS WHY YOU DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" he snapped at them to her amusement "what happened Gianni." He looked at her confused "what happened?" he gave an amused smirk "you didn't think I was going to die?" he questioned confused "well… you blew open the door with one strike…so why would I worry about you?" she responded walking over to him "so… how do you like your fish?" he questioned as she got excited "I get a choice!?" he nodded in response "I want them rare… if that's ok with you…" he nodded in response setting to work gutting and cooking the fish.

The duo sat eating their fish "this can count as a date right?" he looked up at her "I think so…" she looked down in thought before speaking again "but…then again we don't know each other all that well…" he nodded in response "so why not tell each other at least one thing about ourselves." 'Clever girl' the dragon noted 'trying to get something outta me.' "alright." He responded playing it off cool "well…the reason why I don't look normal…" 'Wait what now? I thought she looked normal…' "Is that I'm part water dragon…" she spoke looking up at him confused "ok… first…you looked normal." He responded making her confused "well to tell the truth I literally can't remember a thing before meeting you." She looked at him confused "seriously?" she questioned confused "yeah, I've been going off instinct." She put it to thought before responding "well lest you are learning on the go~!" she was smiling at him making him blush.

The day was spent with them avoiding being spotted and recaptured, and walking along the woods "it's getting dark…" Duna noted looking at the sky "yeah…but…" he smelt the air "you smell that?" he questioned turning back to her "what… all I smell is oddness…" Duna responded looking at him "fallow me!" the dragon in turn started running down the path with the crossbreed not far behind.

(Gianni POV):

I ran along fallowing the scent of the sea with Duna fallowing close behind. I could see it… the sea and a place to rest "wow…." Duna slid to a stop "now what?" I grinned in response "now…. Now we set up shop." I felt a confused glance fall on me "what? I'm guessing a said a lot of strange things back then." I saw her roll her eyes in amusement "alright" we took a look around "so… how?" I grinned at her "well if we use the trees and leaves to set up a hut or something…. I don't know…" she set to work taking levees down "I'll handle the levees" I nodded using my ax blade like tail to start chopping a few trees down, getting a good view of the crossbreed godde-I mean quee-FUCK! Where the hell is that coming from!?

I continued cutting trees down "you think we have enough?" Duna questioned me, am I attracted to her? "I think so." I responded "cool~!" the both of us stopped for the night and I set up a temporary shelter for us to sleep in "it's a lovely night isn't it?" Duna had questioned me "how should I know. I have freaking amnesia." She giggled in response "you're quite the amusing dragon~!" I shrugged in response "still… have a good sleep…and don't get any funny ideas." She fell asleep with those words and I couldn't keep awake any longer.

(AN: I do not own the idea of adalisk. Adalisk are owned by Seeraphine on DA. I do not own Godzilla, all rights to Godzilla goes to both the fathers of the king of monsters and toho.)


End file.
